Clothes shoping
by Boendal
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Gray does when he runs out of clothes. Well this story is about it.


**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Clothes shopping**

Gray walked into the guild in a rather bad mood. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, his usual necklace and… nothing else. This day he managed to loose his last piece of clothes from his wardrobe, again. During these days he hated his striping habit more then anything in the world.

He walked straight to the bar and ordered a large mug of beer. A young woman quickly brought him his drink.

"Have you done it again?" asked the white haired bartender with a sympathetic smile.

"Yes. Yes I did" said the ice mage as he finished his drink in one gulp. He felt a little bit better, but only a little bit.

"Someone is frustrated today" said a voice from behind. Gray turned around to face a scarlet haired woman that was walking up to him. "So what had happened to you?" asked the knight with a small smile.

"Judging by that smile I think you know exactly what happened to me" said the ice mage. The knight let out a small giggle as she sat down beside her friend.

"You have lost all your clothes again" stated the redhead.

"Of course I did! I hate it when that happens" groaned the black haired man.

"Have you earned the money you need?" asked the young woman as she looked at her fellow guild mage.

"I have just returned from a mission, so yeah I have the money I need"

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked the knight as she grabbed Gray by the elbow and pulled him from his chair.

"Wait Erza we? I was planning on going alone" said the ice mage although he hadn't done any attempts to free himself from the grasp.

"Come on Gray we haven't done it in such a long time." said the female knight. The ice mage smiled for the first time that day. "Yeah I guess you're right" said the black haired man as he started walking beside the redhead.

"Have fun on your date!" shouted Mira from the bar. Gray was about to turn back and yell that it wasn't a date but was stopped by his companion.

"When did our words ever worked on her?" asked Erza. The ice mage nodded and then a smirk made its way on his face.

"They had actually worked once when Freed used them to charm her" said the black haired man loud enough for Mira to hear. Now bartender's face was trying to rival Titania's hair color. The two friends laughed at that.

They started walking again and Gray decided to do a really bold move. He swung his arm around her shoulder and pulled Erza closer to him. He was expecting to feel cold metal of the armor against his side but he had only felt skin and soft fabric. He looked at the knight and saw that instead of her usual armor she was wearing a light short sleeved blouse. She hadn't tried to punch or push him away and that made the ice mage smile even more. Maybe this day was starting to become better.

Once the pair had left Juvia walked up to Mira. "Mira-san have you seen Gray-sama?" asked the water mage. "He just left the guild together with Erza" said the bartender. "Why would Gray-sama go somewhere with Erza-san? He just returned from a mission so they couldn't go on a mission right?" said Juvia more to herself then to someone.

Then Cana walked up to the girls. "They probably went to buy some clothes for Gray" said the card mage.

"Clothes" asked the blue haired woman.

"Yeah clothes. Once Gray would drop off his last pieces of wardrobe they would go and buy clothes together. It's kind of their thing" explained the fortune teller.

Juvia was now wearing a terrified expression on her face. "Juvia has another rival!" shouted the woman and stormed off.

"Did you have to tell her that?" asked the white haired woman. "Hey that's the truth" said Cana as she started drinking.

Meanwhile Gray and Erza had reached a large mall. The entered the building and headed straight to a clothes shop they both knew so well. The shop consisted out of a large room with numerous stands. A few dressing cabins were standing near the left wall. A few sofas were placed in front of the cabins. A young woman was standing behind a table to the right side of the wall. She had dirty blond hair that was tied into a high pony tail and reached about the middle of her back. She cheerfully waved at the two mages. They smiled and walked up to her.

"Here's my favorite couple" said the woman with a smile. "Sasha. You've been calling us that since you were helping your mom here like four years back. Maybe it's time to stop?" asked Erza but she smiled at her nonetheless. "Aw but you two look so good together" said the cashier. "Okay lets cut straight to business. I need to fill my wardrobe" said the ice mage. He was blushing now. The girls giggled at that.

"Damn and I wanted to enjoy the sight of your shirtless form for a little bit longer" said Sasha as she walked from behind her table and went to the stands. She and Erza picked up a few button up shirts and a few t-shirts. Gray chose a nice black jacket and a few pairs of jeans. They even took a gray sweater despite the fact that the mage never felt cold. Then they took everything to the dressing cabins. The girls sat down on a sofa the sofa and started enjoying the show they forced Gray to put up for them.

It wasn't necessary. Sash knew Grays size and style but she really liked watching this small fashion show and Erza like it too although she would never admit it. Somewhere through the half of the clothes Sasha needed to serve another customer so she left the pair quite disappointed.

After a jacket the knight took another shirt and went to the cabin to give it to her friend. She stretched her hand into behind the curtain and was currently looking eying the shop for no particular reason. Then she noticed something. A mop of blue spiky hair was. The person was standing behind a stand so the female couldn't be sure who it was. It couldn't bee him could it? Maybe he was visting Magnolia and decided to buy himself something? It wasn't that unlikely. He was a human like everyone else right?

While all those thoughts were racing through Erza's mind Gray tried to take the shirt that was extended to him but his friend was holding it to tight and didn't let go. The ice mage pulled on the fabric. It caused the lost Titania loose her balance. She tried to grab onto the curtains but the fabric got ripped.

The next thing the knight knew was that she was laying on top of something. That something was warm. The young woman looked up and saw Gray's shocked face. Now Erza understood their situation. Gray's shirt was unbuttoned and she was lying on his bare chest. The knight quickly got up and turned away to hide her blushing face. Gray let out a small chuckle. "That sure brings back memories" said the ice mage with a smile.

"Shut up. Let's go pay for this" said the Knight as she grabbed the clothes and went to Sasha. Gray followed her. While the cashier was pricing the clothes Erza gaze was drawn to a mane ken with a red tank top and a pair of jeans. She liked them. Maybe she will ask Sasha to keep them until she will have enough money to buy them.

The ice mage noticed his friend's gaze. "Hey Sasha I think we will take that one as well" said the young man as he pointed at the mane ken. "What? Gray no. I will earn money for it myself" said the scarlet haired woman. "Don't be stubborn and try it out. I always buy something for you during these days so why should we break the tradition" said the ice mage. The knight obliged. She took the clothes and used her magic to put them on immediately. She slowly spin around to give her friend a good look.

"Looks great" said Gray as he took out a wallet and paid for everything. He took the bags with clothes and they both walked away.

The sun was already setting. A pair of mages was walking through the streets of Magnolia. On their way home they noticed a small café.

"Hey Erza I know what would be the perfect end for this day" said the ice mage as he pointed at the café. "Gray I don't have any money on me so maybe next time" said the young woman.

"Who said I would allow you to pay?" asked Gray as he dragged his friend into the café. They both ordered a cheesecake and a cup of coffee. A gentle smile graced Erza's lips as they were eating . Once they finished the ice mage paid for everything and then they started walking to their homes.

Finally they reached Fairy hills, a place where Erza lived.

"Thank you for a great day" said the scarlet haired woman as pecked her friend on the cheek. It caused Gray to blush. "Your welcome" said the ice mage and then they parted ways.

The female knight entered her apartment. She turned on the lights and walked into her room. There she changed into her pajamas and was ready to go to sleep. Once she lied down she looked at the picture that was standing at her bedside table. It was the picture of her and Gray. It was taken on the day similar to this one. A reporter decided to take a photo of young generation of the guild.

They were both around fifteen on the photo. It was taken at the park. Gray was wearing a pair of jeans and his necklace. Erza was wearing a pair of white shorts and a cream colored t-shirt. Her hair was much shorter and was done in a ponytail. The ice mage was seating on the ground leaning back on his arms. She was seating on his right shoulder with her arm on his left one. The knight smiled at the pleasant memory. That day was the day she did a lot of 'first time' things. It was the first time she shed her armor, the first time she truly laughed, the first time she tried out a cheesecake, the first time she went on a date and the first time she had kissed a boy. She turned on her back and fell asleep with a smile on her face. Erza was definitely looking forward for the next day like this one.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this. Have a nice day and please review.**


End file.
